One Country
by sonicandrainbowdash fan
Summary: This is an extended version of the Hearts Warming Eve play. More serious, more characters, still a little funny. This also has some Shakesphere in it. This is written in play format. Note that not all lines from the real play are in the verison.
1. ACT I Scene I

One Country

By sonicandrainbowdash fan

Characters

Main:

Princess Platinum

(Daughter of the Unicorn King)

Chancellor Puddinghead

(Leader of the Earth Ponies)

Commander Hurricane

(Commander of the Pegasi Army)

Clover the Clever

(Advisor of Princess Platinum)

Smart Cookie

(Advisor of Chancellor Puddinghead)

Private Pansy

(Commander Hurricane's Right hoof pony and best friend)

Supporting:

Unicorn King

(King of the Unicorn race)

Land Rover

(Leader of the Earth Ponies)

Emperor Sky

(Emperor of the Pegasi Empire)

House

(Servant of Smart Cookie)

Porter

(Servant of Clover the Clever

Cloud Catcher

(Servant of Private Pansy)

Fudge

(Advisor Of Land Rover)

Rodney

(Advisor of the Unicorn King)

Narrator

(Tells the story)

Citizens, Gaurds, Attendance, etc.

ACT I

Setting: a land in the north

500 AD

_(Enter Narrator)_

**Narrator**

Once upon a time, long before the peaceful rule of Celestia, and before ponies discovered our beautiful land of Equestria, ponies did not know harmony. It was a strange and dark time. A time when ponies were torn apart, by hatred. During this frightful age, each of the three tribes, the Pegasi, the unicorns, and the Earth ponies, cared not for what befell the other tribes, but only for their own welfare. In those troubled times, as now, the Pegasi, who had came to this land after their land was conquered by the barbarians, were the stewards of the weather. But…. they demanded something in return. Food that could only be grown by the Earth ponies. The unicorns demanded the same, in return for magically bringing forth day and night. And so, mistrust between the tribes festered, until one fateful day, it came to a boil. And what prompted the ponies to clash? 'Twas a mysterious blizzard that overtook the land, and toppled the tribes' precarious peace. The normally industrious Earth ponies were unable to farm their land. The Earth ponies were freezing. The home of the Pegasi fared no better. The Pegasi were hungry. And the unicorns were freezing _and_ hungry. Even the unicorns' magic was powerless against the storm. Each tribe blamed the others for their suffering, and the angrier everypony grew, the worse the blizzard became. And so it was decided that a grand summit would be held to figure out a way to cope with the blizzard. Each tribe sent representatives.

Scene 1: a great hall, presumably in a neutral location  
_Ponies from each race are assemble on separate balconies _

_[fanfare]_

_[Enter Princess Platinum]_

**Narrator**

Daughter of the unicorn king, Princess Platinum.

_[fanfare]_

_[Enter Commander Hurricane]_

**Narrator**

Commander of the pegasi army, Commander Hurricane. And lastly….

_[fanfare with kazoos]_

_[Enter Chancellor Puddinghead]_

**Narrator**

...leader of the Earth ponies, Chancellor Puddinghead.

**Narrator**

Perhaps the three tribes could finally settle their differences, and agree on a way to get through this disaster.

_[Exit Narrator]_

**The Three**

_[Incomprehensibly casting accusations] _

**Hurricane**

SCILENCE!

_[The arguing stops]_

**Hurricane**

24 long years ago, our great empire was invaded by Barbarians! Seeking freedom from them, we migrated here to start over. However, we saw other races of ponies here. We were shocked but not bothered. We agreed to bring forth water from clouds, for one thing, FOOD! For ages this worked, and we were benefiting each other. Now my pegasi are starving! As I speak my ponies are dying. So what I wish to know is why the earth ponies are taking food away from the mouths of my ponies!

**Spectating Pegasi**

_[jeering]_

**Puddinghead**

You don't have food because we cant grow food. My ponies are starving too. The fault is on you pegasi for making it snow like winter will never leave!

**Hurricane**

Hundred times I've said this and I'll say it again, the snow is not our doing! We keep supplying you with water but it **magically **turns into snow by the unicorns!

**Platinum**

_[Gasped Deeply] _ Unlike you barbaric pegasi, we do not commit a doing so low! We treat others with respect. Unlike you disrespecting pegasi, or hideous earth ponies! Hum-a-Pha!

**Spectating unicorns**

Hmph

**Puddinghead**

Well if you two wont cease your doings then I have no Ideas to present

**Hurricane**

Ha! How surprising, an Earth pony with no Ideas to bring upon us.

**Platinum **

Commander Hurricane! Cease your insulting behavior.

**Hurricane**

How Dare you try to rule over the great Commander Hurricane! I hope you know, I conquered lands and empires than you can even count!

**Platinum**

Im not trying to rule you, I'm just requesting that you try to pick a more suitable attitude.

**Hurricane**

Whatever your nagyness!

**Platinum**

I beg your pardon?

**Hurricane**

_[mocking tone] _Ew! Get me out of this dirt! Im getting my hoofs dirty!

**Platinum**

Excuse Me!

**Hurricane**

Just like you unicorns. You come out here all nice and shiny with your rings, drapes, crowns, and fancy manes! You all fine strolling through the halls of castles and ballrooms, but not long after stepping into the wonders of the outside do you start to think the world is coming to an end because your hoofs are getting dirty.

**Platinum and the Spectating Unicorns**

_[gasps very deeply]_

**Platinum **

_[coldly] _You….take….that….back!

**Hurricane **

Make Me!

**Platinum **

I Present myself as an honorable and respectful princess!

**Hurricane**

Well your doing a horrible job at that!

**Both Ponies**

Grrrrrrrrrrrr

_[They Fight]_

**Puddinghead**

Come on! We are better ponies than... [gets slapped]

oh I know you didn't just do that!

_[she joins the fight]_

_[Enter guards]_

Guards

_[pulls them apart]_

**Hurricane**

Oh Come on! I was going to stick that unicorn horn up her shiny flank!

**Platinum**

Unhand me! I wont hurt those pony scum, much!

**Puddinghead **

Let Me At Them! let me at them!

_[they calm down]_

**Gaurds **

_[Releases them]_

**Puddinghead**

I think_ [gasps] _there_ [gasps]_ is no point in _[gasps]_ this meeting if we keep_ [gasps] _ insulting each other!

**Platinum**

I agree! _I [gasps] _agree! we should not be discussing if all we are going to do is fight.

**Hurricane**

For once _I [gasps] _ I see the intelligence in both of you! Make sure the door slams you on your flanks when you get out.

_[Exit Hurricane]_

**Platinum and Puddinghead **

Hmph!

_[Exit Platinum and Puddinghead]_


	2. ACT I Scene II

Hello there! Sorry for the shortness in the last scene. I don't guarantee that that will not happen again but mostly it won't. Oh well, on with the play!

By the way I should have said this last chapter but if you haven't found out yet, this is written in play format so I hope that does not stop you from reading this magnificent story.

Also, I do not own the rights to My Little Pony or the plot of the story. Just the extras I've added in to it to make it more interesting.

Now I know you don't want to read author's notes through the whole thing, so again, on with the play!

* * *

ACT 1 Scene II: Cloudopolis, a royal throne room.

* * *

_[Enter Emperor Sky]_

**Sky**

Shall this blizzard continue any further? I fear we will never see the light of day. All we ever see now is white invading the sky, land, and the hopes of life. We pegasi have a lifestyle nopony has. For we are honorable. Shall this blizzard have privilege stay and cause starvation? For I Fear that something has corrupted this chaos into committing this unforgettable crime. But I also fear that no matter what we try to alter our lives, this shall never leave alone the Pegasi. For when year 1000 shall come to existence, no hooves will be touching this hollow ground. No fillies and colts will be laughing, playing, or sad. No pegasi will be enjoying the wonders of the sky. No magic will be used to bring us the sun and moon. Neither shall we have peaceful memories with our mothers and fathers. Tell me Lord Lightning, will we ever escape from this hell.

_[enter Royal Guard]_

**Guard**

_[Bows] _My Lord

**Sky **

Why do you wish to call me?

**Guard**

Commander Hurricane has returned from the great summit!

**Sky**

Excellent, call her forth to me.

**Guard**

_[bows] _I will my lord

_[exit Guard]_

**Sky**

I shall wish to hear the results of the great summit

_[enter Commander Hurricane]_

**Hurricane**

My Lord!

**Sky**

Commander Hurricane! My fateful advisor, what comes from the great summit?

**Hurricane**

_[bows]_ Not very good results my lord

**Sky**

Eh? What has happened for you to answer me with bad results? Did you discuss a agreement with the fellow tribes?

**Hurricane**

I wish I came here with results you wish but no such thing happened. All that was said was that they pointed hoofs at us for making it snow!

**Sky**

Bah! I knew those tribes were hard to negotiate with. I was a fool to send you to those fillies and try to work something out with them. Those pitiful unicorns and earth ponies! I rather sleep in the gutters of the streets than share a land with them.

**Hurricane**

I agree with you my lord, but what do we do now?

**Sky**

I don't know commander. I have no other options to try to continue living this hell. My only option is to pray to the great lightning for a miracle.

**Hurricane**

I don't know if that's going to work my could've issued this storm for a reason.

**Sky**

You speak the truth commander. For whatever reason that this blizzard is here, it has to be a good reason.

**Hurricane**

Praise Lightning. _[salutes]_

**Sky**

Shall I question you commander

**Hurricane **

What do you wish to ask?

**Sky**

What has become of us?

**Hurricane**

What do you mean?

**Sky**

I mean what happened to us? 300 years ago we ruled a land bigger than anypony ever dreamed of. We had an unstoppable empire on our side. Conquering lands, Luxury came to us like mares. We had healthy and wealthy lives. We didn't have to worry about hunger or other races or even where to trot. Now what has become of us? Getting conquered by the barbarians? Giving water to ponies who scowl at us as we pass by? Struggling with materials and resources too much that we have to fear for our family's health? What has become of us? Citizens of other empires wouldn't even dare or even disrespect the mighty of the pegasi empire! Now, were bounded to a cloud over a land full of disrespecting and fancy looking ponies that would rather let their voices heard and let their hoofs do the talking! We were a mighty empire! Capable of taking land nopony would ever speak of conquering! Feared by lightning himself! What has become of us? To the point of where we shiver in fear and where we don't even know if we will see the sun again? What has become of us? Our mighty empire was the most fearless empire on earth! We get conquered by Barbarians and now we shiver with fear with the rest of the world? What has become of us? I shall tell you what has become of us. We turned from a mighty empire to a raggedy, old, struggling group of ponies who are tortured because someponies don't like the way we live?! This is preposterous! We are better than this! Us pegasi should not be STARVING! _[slams hoof on a table]_

**Hurricane**

My lord, calm down. Shall you be this angry at nothing? Why don't you go have dinner and I'll think of something?

**Sky**

_[gasps 2x] _Very well, I shall be a way. Come forth to me when you have thought of something.

**Hurricane**

_[Bows]_ I will your highness

_[exit Sky]_

**Hurricane**

I fear the same as Emperor Sky, but I also know that there is a way out of this hell.

_[enter Private Pansy]_

**Pansy**

Commander Hurricane!

**Hurricane**

Eh?

**Pansy**

Commander, I came as fast as I could

**Hurricane **

Private Pansy! My best friend. What has brought you to me so fast?

**Pansy**

Oh uh Commander sir! How did it go sir?!

**Hurricane**

It was horrible! Those tribes are so disrespectful. Don't they realize that we are a mighty tribe of warriors and should not be crossed? We must break ranks with them!

**Pansy**

Pardon me, but won't that make our situation worse?

**Hurricane**

Yes precisely, but I need to think of something to do.

**Pansy**

Try to reason with them again?

**Hurricane **

Private! How dare you suggest such a stupid suggestion!

**Pansy**

Sorry, just throwing something out there.

**Hurricane**

What do we do? Aha! I got it!

**Pansy **

What do you suggest?

**Hurricane**

We should Migrate from this cursed land.

**Pansy**

What?! Migrate?!

**Hurricane**

Yeah, it's obvious that the great Lightning is telling us that we can't live here. So he's telling us to find another piece of land.

**Pansy**

Um I don't think that's going to...

**Hurricane**

It's a great Idea! I shall go and present it to the Emperor.

_[Exit Hurricane]_

**Pansy **

Why can't we just live in piece?

* * *

Trivia: what kind of dialog (the long speech) that Emperor Sky presented to Hurricane? If you know it, please answer in your review!

Thank you for taking your time to read this. Please review. I would love and appreciate the feedback.


	3. ACT I Scene III

Sorry for the shortness.

ACT I Scene III Unilot Palace _throne room_

[_enter King Unicorn and Clover the Clever]_

**King **

Clover! Fetch a servant to me.

**Clover **

Yes, your majesty

_[exit Clover]_

**King**

I shall wonder how the great summit went. For could not make for the royal duties I had to attend.

_[enter Clover and Servant]_

**Servant **

Why is it that you called my lord?

**King **

I wish to be outside. Bring me my royal robe.

**Servant **

I will my lord

[_exit Servant]_

**Clover **

Your majesty.

**King**

Why do you call my name?

**Clover**

Your daughter has came back from the great summit.

**King**

Excellent! Bring her forth to me. I wish to see her before I depart

**Clover**

Yes, your majesty _[bows]_

_[exit King]_

_[enter princess platinum]_

**Platinum**

_[freezing as she makes a dramatic entrance] _Clover the Clever! I need you!

**Clover **

Yes your majesty, did the other tribes see reason as I predicted?

**Platinum **

I hate to disappoint you but the only reasons that was spoken of, was the reason we all hate each other.

**Clover**

This dose disappoint me very badly.

**Platinum**

Those other tribes are impossible! I, for one, can no longer bear to be any near those lowly creatures. The unicorns a noble and majestic. We will no longer consort with the like of them.

**Clover**

Your Majesty, I really think they are really not that bad.

**Platinum **

Oh Clever! You weren't there! Pointing hooves of despair at us, making us feel that we are the cause of our problems! Why they even laid a hoof on me. Me! Daughter of the great unicorn king! I should've not been treated by such gruesome ways. The earth ponies, living in the dirt and treating it as there wardrobe! Sure they wash themselves but dirt comes right back on their already filthy hooves! But there are only half bad as the bloody Pegasi. Those rude ponies on wings! Disrespectful towards the noble unicorn I am. Why, the Pegasus was to one to quarrel with me!

**Clover**

Thou speak the truth?

**Platinum**

Truth is all that is all that is coming from my snout! But thou is not surprised for them to quarrel with me. All their life they've been conquering lands more that any tribe. Why the even conquered the Greeks! God bless their poor soul. For they have been imprisoned by aggressiveness. I'm surprised they can hold a society!

**Clover**

Your highness, shall you really speak say so harsh words.

**Platinum**

For I shall! If we all can't get along then why shouldn't speak such words. It was obvious that we al can't live under the same clouds. Or for some cases on clouds.

_[enter King]_

**King**

Platinum! My darling! How did it go?

**Platinum**

Oh Father! It was horrible! All the yelling, all the screaming, all the fighting…..

**King**

Fighting? Thou speak the truth!

**Platinum**

I am clarifying the truth!

**King**

Who lays hoofs on my daughter?

**Platinum**

That bloody Pegasus Commander Hurricane.

**King**

How dare she lay hoofs on my daughter? Pegasi are blinded by aggression! Has the earth pony laid hoofs on you?

**Platinum**

Not until she was strucked herself.

**King**

For I knew this was to come, I should've never sent you. I should've gone and try to reason with them.

**Clover**

Your highness, you would've been hurt too!

**King**

Perhaps I would've. But its better for me to get hurt than my beautiful daughter. We shall no longer work or even live with them.

**Clover**

What are you suggesting your highness.

**King**

I am suggesting that we leave this dying land to the other tribes and go seek for a new land to set our hooves on.

**Clover **

Your highness, are you sure?

**King **

Do you question my decision Clover the Clever?

**Clover**

_[looks down]_ no sir

**King**

Very well. Normally I will go but I have to attend royal duties.

**Platinum**

I will go daddy.

**Cover and King**

_[gasps]_

**Clover**

With all due respect your highness, you barley survived the way back. What makes you think that you can survive finding a new land?

**King **

I have no choice but to agree with cover. I don't want you getting hurt

**Platinum**

I wont complain _[aside]_ much

**King**

It's not that it just what if you run into the other tribes?

**Platinum**

Send me with an army.

_[silence]_

**King**

_[sighs]_ very well. Im sending some of the best I got.

**Platinum**

Thanks daddy.

**King**

Just, be careful

**Platinum**

Don't worry daddy, I will.

**King**

I hope you will

**Platinum**

Can Clover come to daddy?

**King**

If she wants to

**Clover**

I will love to go

**King **

That makes me feel much better be careful my darling.

**Platinum**

I will

_[exit Platinum]_

**King**

Please take care of her for me.

**Clover**

Yes your majesty. I will do whatever it takes to ensure my friend's safety.

**King **

Thank you Clover, you're the best.

_[Exit]_

That did not go as I expected but it'll do. Again sorry for the shortness. I really need to fix that.

Trivia: What is the term for a line that is only heard by the audience or to another character? Leave answer in review

Please remember to drop by and review

Also please remember that I do not own the rights to My Little Pony or the plot of the story. Just the extras I've added in it.

I'll try to get the next one up and hopefully it won't be a short as the previous scenes, but for now, so long.


End file.
